


The Slayer Comes to Cardiff

by were_lemur



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's chasing a weevil, Buffy's hunting demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Slayer Comes to Cardiff

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 48

Jack raced after the weevil, desperate to catch it before it happened on some innocent civilian. A petite blonde stepped into the alley, directly into the alien's path, and Jack knew he'd never cover the distance in time -- 

The girl kicked, and the weevil staggered back.

Jack didn't have time to wonder how she'd managed that; he raised the tranquilizer gun. The new darts were untested, but they were the best chance he had.

The dart hit, the weevil dropped, and the blonde blinked at Jack, her expression quizzical.

That was when he realized she was holding a wooden stake.


End file.
